


If the Twins had moved to Germany

by Side_effect_of_the_meds



Series: Fem!Andreil [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fem!Andreil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Side_effect_of_the_meds/pseuds/Side_effect_of_the_meds
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard
Series: Fem!Andreil [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	If the Twins had moved to Germany

  * The twins attend a very posh Christian school but only because Luther is the pastor there. They’ve got high quality uniforms and Erin hates them because in winter she has to walk around in a foot and a half of snow in a knee length skirt. Aaron really likes the uniforms because they’re the most expensive clothes he’s ever owned. Bless my bby’s pure, sweet heart. 
  * It’s also very strict, keeping boys and girls separate for the most part. Because of this, the twins don’t see each other very often. However, since Aaron’s been going to school here since before Erin moved to Columbia, he’s got a fair amount of friends. He’s notorious for getting all the girls because he’s the best linebacker on their exy team. Senior year, he gets named one of the Head Boys. His new position + being an absolute teacher’s pet = Aaron abusing his privileges to sneak around the girls’ half of the school. He has Erin’s schedule memorized and knows that she’s probably bored in class so he’ll walk by the windows of her classes and make faces at her as he passes by. Erin won’t admit it but seeing Aaron stick his tongue out at her from the window is the best part of her day. 
  * The courtyard is the only place where girls and boys are allowed to be together. Ronnie has managed to attach herself to Erin’s side *cough*by Aaron’s request so that his sister won’t be a friendless fuck*cough* so she’ll drag Erin over to hang out with Aaron and his friends. Erin is intimidating so most of Aaron’s friends end up abandoning him in the courtyard. For the most part, it’s usually just the twins eating in silence while Ronnie yammers on and on about something or the other. 
  * So the twins have some semblance of a relationship before Tilda’s death. But after? Yikes. For the most part, the twins don’t talk to each other unless they have to. All those twin antics? They’re done. Aaron stops showing up in Erin’s classes to try to make her laugh. They no longer sit together at lunch. Both of them part ways, spending as little time together as possible. And it hurts. It hurts them both so much. Aaron kind of retreats into himself directly after his mother’s death. This lasts about a week before he gets over the shock of it all. After that, he can’t really bring himself to look his sister in the eye. He knows what she’s done and why but he doesn’t understand how she could do it. Maybe it’s because she’s too empty to feel anything for Tilda. Before Erin’s arrival, Aaron promised himself that he wouldn’t let her devolve into the empty, emotionless monster that their mother was. If Erin killed Tilda without remorse then it meant she was too empty to feel anything for her mother. That meant that Aaron had failed. Aaron can’t look his sister in the eyes, not because she killed their mother, but because everytime he does, he’s forced to face the fact that he’d failed Erin. That isn’t how he sees it though. He starts to think that Erin is unfixable. He blames her for all his problems and starts to hate her. 
  * Erin is heartbroken. Everything she’s done, she’s done for her brother. With Tilda gone, Erin hoped to help her brother heal but it seems that she’s just made him worse. She lets him hate her. At least he’s not in danger anymore. 
  * However, the twins manage to pull together a united front in front of Luther. No matter what Erin’s done, Aaron isn’t going to abandon her to face Luther on her own. 
  * “Blue for boys, pink for girls,” Luther said as he extended matching duffle bags towards the twins. Erin and Aaron stood with their arms folded across their chests. Aaron cast a glance to his sister, whose only response was a shrug. “Just get packed,” Luther snapped. Dropping the bags on the floor, he left them to pack on their own. 
  * Once he’s left, the twins began packing. There wasn’t much for Erin to do. She just upended the drawers on the floor. Snatching the blue bag off the floor, she starts stuffing her clothes into it.
  * “But that’s mine!” Aaron whines. Erin makes direct eye contact with him as she crammed her bras into the bag. Aaron snarled at her before picking up the other bag. It’s hot pink. Muttering curses to himself, Aaron sets about packing his clothes. It doesn’t take Erin very long so she tosses her bag onto her bunk before curling up in bed. “Aren’t you going to help me?” Prying an eye open, Erin stared at her brother until he gave up and returned to his task. She lay there, watching as he cleared the remainder of his belongings from the room. 
  * Nicky arrived an hour later to pick them up. He shoulders past the door, his father’s tool kit in hand so that he can dismantle their bunk bed. Look, Nicky Hemmick is a himbo with absolutely no idea how to use tools of any kind. You can barely trust him with manual tools but God forbid you give him power tools. It doesn’t take Erin long to realize this. Seeing him holding the drill the wrong way finally forces her to crawl out of bed. Extending a hand out, she waited for him to hand it over. From his seat on the floor beside the kit, Aaron sees his sister take the drill. 
  * “Give me that,” Aaron demanded. “You probably don’t even know how to use it.” 
  * “And you probably don’t know how it feels to have a drill bit lodged into your eye. Want to find out?” Aaron’s face goes white as a sheet. Nicky shepherds him out of the room to avoid any kind of physical altercation between the twins with the excuse of cleaning out the fridge. It takes Erin only fifteen minutes to dismantle the bed. Once they’ve moved all their stuff to the Hemmicks’ house, she puts it back together on her own in under half an hour. It took Aaron almost double that. 
  * Living with the Hemmicks is nothing like living with Tilda. Every morning, Luther wakes the household to say a prayer at sunrise and to thank the Lord for this blessed day. As soon as they’ve told their prayers, Luther begins delegating the day’s tasks. Erin is sent to begin preparing breakfast with Maria. Aaron and Nicky make the beds. On Saturdays, Aaron has to wash all three of Luther’s cars. Every other Saturday, he has to help Nicky mow the lawn. Erin is assigned a lot of housework because ‘No man will marry you if you can’t keep house.’ One day, she’s going to kill Luther for being such a sexist prick.
  * Now that the twins are fighting, there’s only two places where the twins see each other. One, around the house. Two, the court. Letting Erin play Exy is a whole debacle. There’s never been a female exy player on the team in the history of the school. After much debate and Aaron threatening to leave the team entirely if Erin can’t play, they agree to let her on if she can pass a test. She’s got to block every shot taken on the goal by the school’s main rival in the next game. If she can do that, she’ll have won a permanent place on the team.
  * What a load of bull.
  * Normally, Erin wouldn’t care but she finds out that Aaron staked his position on her winning. If she loses, he has to leave. But if she wins? Not only will she be part of the team but Aaron will be promoted to captain. Aaron actually really wants to be captain. So she does it. From the first buzzer til the very last second, Erin locks the goal down. At the end of the game, she falls to her knees, too tired to stand a moment longer. As she looks out across the court, she sees her brother standing there staring at her like she hung the moon. _Maybe exy isn’t all that bad_ , she thinks to herself. 
  * It’s after this game that The Incident occurs. To celebrate the school’s first win against their rival since their establishment, Nicky takes Ronnie and the twins to Eden’s. While they’re there Nicky drinks a little too much and hits on a man who doesn’t appreciate it. He and his friends drag Nicky off and start beating him up. Erin is the first to notice that Nicky’s missing and goes in search of him. When she finds him, her stomach plummets. She beats the men within an inch of their lives before the cops arrive and drag her off of them.
  * A wave of deja vu hits the twins as they sit down across from one another, separated once more by four inches of plexiglass. Aaron’s usual look of utter disdain has returned and the weight of his gaze makes Erin uncomfortable. Whatever progress they've made in their relationship with the game is gone. Once more, Erin is back to being nothing more than her brother’s burden. 
  * Aaron wants to scream. After hearing Nicky’s side of the story, he knows that the real reason they threw Erin back in holding was because of her past. The anger in his gaze is not for his sister. It is for the men that stand on either side of her, each of them carry a baton in one hand while resting the other on the tasers holstered to their waists. 
  * Once they manage to broker their deal with the judge, Erin gets sent home with her meds. Luther is livid. He raises a hand at her but before he can bring it down, Aaron swings a punch right at his nose. No one raises a hand at his sister.
  * Nicky is so scared. He sends the twins to their room and they’re so taken aback by the fact that he’s raised his voice that they don’t argue. Instead, they scurry upstairs. Erin is high but even she understands the severity of what’s just occurred. Her babbling about how screwed they are isn’t helping Aaron who is growing more and more anxious by the minute as the voices downstairs swell and fall like the ocean’s tide. 
  * The door to their room opens a few hours later. Nicky tries to smile at them but he winces. A bruise is blooming across his face, one that wasn’t there before. He very quietly tells the twins to get packed. Erin refuses but Nicky doesn’t stick around to hear it. He leaves Aaron to pack and deal with his sister. Erin just turns her back to him and starts fake snoring. Aaron is ready to pull his hair out. He clears all of his clothes from his drawers and, after some debate, stuffs them into the pink duffel. There’s no point in picking a fight with Erin. He shoves her things into the blue bag and grabs whatever else he thinks he really needs. Nicky calls them and Erin rolls out of bed to follow Aaron down. There’s a taxi cab waiting outside. Maria is sobbing. One of Luther’s cars is gone. Nicky kisses his mother goodbye while she begs him not to leave. Her pleas fall on deaf ears. Instead, Nicky waves the twins into the cab. 
  * On the way to the airport, Nicky tells the twins that they’re going for a little vacation to Germany. It’s not a vacation and the twins know it but neither of them say it.Erin asks how Nicky intends to pay for the tickets and the color drains from his face. She laughs in his face. After a great deal of bargaining, Erin agrees to use the twins’ inheritance to book their tickets to Germany. She only agrees because Luther forbade Nicky from seeing Erik again. In moving to Germany, Erin is not only using up all her mother’s money but she’s now disobeying Luther, helping Nicky, and taking her brother far away from the memories of his sorry excuse for a mother.
  * Aaron is not pleased. He hates this. Whether or not they could pay for the flight wasn’t the question. What Luther was going to do to them was. Would he follow them out there? Would he report them as missing? What if Nicky got in trouble? _FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck_
  * Erik is waiting for them at the airport. Erin may be gay but she knows a hot guy when she sees one. As much as she wants her cousin to be happy, she’s also wary of this sunny-funny, happy-go-lucky man. 
  * Erik has never met either of the twins but he’s heard a lot about both of them. He’s aware of Erin’s violent tendencies and overprotectiveness towards her brother so, rather than scooping them up in his arms for a giant bear hug, he extends a hand out to them. Both twins surge forward to take it but Erin beats her brother.



“You must be-” Erik’s words are cut off just like the circulation in his hand as Erin squeezes it. A poisonous smile spreads across her features. Mirth glitters in her dark brown eyes as they watch him squirm. 

“Erin, please,” Nicky begs as his hands clasp over her wrists. 

Yanking her hand out of his grasp, Erin grabs Nicky by the shirt and draws him close. “What have I said about that word?” she asks. All the playfulness is gone from her voice. Now, her words are laced with an unspoken warning. 

“I won’t say it again,” Nicky promises hasilty. “But you have to promise not to hurt Erik and his family.” 

“Oh, Nicholas, I don’t  _ have  _ to do anything,” she replied. Her drug induced smile is back but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Turning her gaze back to Erik she lets go of Nicky’s shirt. “This is your one warning, pretty boy,” she said. “Don’t ever try to touch my brother or I again. Come on, Aaron,” she over her shoulder. Aaron for his part seemed unfazed by his sister’s outburst. Instead, he hefted a ridiculous pink duffle bag over his shoulder. In his other hand he carried a second bag, a twin to the first in every way except for the color.

  * Erik’s father, Stefan Klose, is a pastor and you can pry that from my cold dead hands.His mother, Clara, is a baker and plays the organ at church. It’s just the three of them there in Stuttgart but their extended family live throughout Germany. All of them come together for certain family events every five years or so and they’re all just as great as these three are but that’s later 
  * Nicky and the twins are silent for the entire car ride. Walking in, they’re greeted by the smell of spiced pumpkin bread. Upon meeting Stefan and Clara, she immediately understands why Erik is the way he is. 
  * If you think she was wary of Erik, you won’t believe her apprehension to his mother. Clara is so sweet, so loving, so kind. So much like Cassidy. When Erin first arrived, both Cass and Drake were so kind to her that Erin had dropped her guard. She wasn’t going to make that mistake again. As such, Erin never goes within arms reach of Erik or Clara. 
  * After his first failed attempt at making friends with Erin, Erik doesn’t even go near her. He laments his woes to his mother. She suggests that he respect her boundaries. Clara never goes near Erin either but, once she finds out about Erin’s sweet tooth, she starts baking a lot of tooth-rottingly sweet things. She bakes them about an hour before the twins get home from practice and leaves them out on the counter. Every time she returns from whatever work she’s been doing, she finds the plate empty. A few months after this has begun, she comes home to find a recipe scrawled hastily in what she’s come to know as Erin’s handwriting. It makes her smile. She bakes it and comes home to find something else tucked beneath the plate. It’s a photo of her dancing with her husband at an event they’d held at the church last month. She pins it to her corkboard in the kitchen. 
  * The twins are, once again attending a christian school but Stefan is the pastor here. The school isn’t separated by gender nor does it have a gendered dress code. They still have classy uniforms, skirts are just optional. They’re also super supportive of the LGBT community! They have a few trans teachers, two of the guidance councelers are gay and the senior chemistry teacher is a super sweet amab lesbian who’s married to the exy coach. They’re adorable. 
  * The twins have lunch after 5th, 6th period chem, 7th office aide/off campus, and then practice. Essentially, they spend their entire afternoon together. Their chem teacher is the lovely amab lesbian I mentioned earlier. Aaron is skeptical of them at first. The last school he was at was incredibly….. Conservative *cough*homoandtransphobic*cough* **_Note: not every conservative is either of those things but a significant portion of the ones that I know are._** Being shoved into this new environment is a lot for him but he’s assigned a position as the chem teacher’s aide. Erin has 7th off but she adores the chem teacher so she usually hangs around there too. After seeing how well they get along with Erin, Aaron finds himself a bit more drawn to them. Anyone who can bring Erin’s walls down like that is a massive asset to him. 
  * Being with the chem teacher and then immediately after seeing their wife at practice everyday slowly helps him unlearn his trans/homophobia. He ends up asking Clara for help baking them a cake for their 5th wedding anniversary. She’s so proud of him. 
  * All of that being said, the chem teacher takes teaching seriously. After a lot of unruly behaviour from the class last semester, she reseats the kids in alphabetical order for the remainder of the year. Erin and Aaron are lab partners and let me tell you it’s wild. After school labs are for a grade so they have to miss practice for it and the two of them usually have to stay much longer than the other groups because Erin is high as hell and keeps messing with things. In one of the experiments, she dumped too much of something into the mixture Aaron was mixing. It combusted and singed his eyebrows off. Aaron cried all night because of it. Erin felt bad and shaved hers off too in a show of solidarity. 
  * Before Erin moved to Columbia, she used to wear a lot of makeup to cover up all her imperfections. She doesn’t wear makeup anymore but she’s still really good at it. Every morning she draws Aaron’s brows back in until they grow back so that he doesn’t feel too bad. He very much appreciates it. 
  * With the twins having to spend their afternoons together, they’re once again building some semblance of a relationship. It’s really shaky, though, because they’ve already failed twice. Aaron ends up being very close to the chem teacher and Erin to their coach. The two of them have a very generalized idea of what the twins have been through so they start trying to help them too. A lot of times, the chem teacher will casually drop little tidbits of information about Erin for Aaron to pick up: her favorite songs, her favorite class, things that make her smile, etc. Coach is a lot more direct in her approach. Sometimes Erin’s high makes it hard for her to play so she’ll sit on the bench with her while the other play. During those times, Coach will talk to Erin about her own relationship with her older brother and offer advice on the aspects that she sees them struggling with. It’s slow going, but the two of them know that their hard work is starting to pay off when Coach catches sight of the twins sitting in the last row of the bus. Erin’s fallen asleep with her head on her brother’s shoulder, Aaron’s atop hers. Coach totally doesn’t take a photo and send it to Stefan and Erik. 
  * Speaking of Stefan, he’s been secretly masterminding all of this. Who do you think made Aaron the chem teacher’s aide? Who do you think created their schedules? Stefan taught chemistry before he retired to run the church. He taught both the current chem teacher and the coach. He was there to help the chem teacher come to terms with their gender and the coach with her sexuality. He watched them fall in love AND HE OFFICIATED THEIR MARRIAGE!!!! The two of them are also Erik’s best friends so :)))
  * It’s not until the second semester open house that the twins find out about any of this. 



“You know, I used to go here for a while,” Nicky said, looking back over his shoulder at the twins. It had been nearly three months since their flight from Columbia but Nicky already looked so much better. Despite the lack of sun, his skin glowed with health. These days, when Nicky smiled, he smiled with his whole heart. Aaron couldn’t help but smile back. His cousin looked ridiculous clutching Erik’s hand, as he hopped from one colored tile to the next. Aaron watched as Erik patiently walked beside Nicky despite his childish antics. There was a warmth in Erik’s eyes as he gazed upon Nicky that Aaron had only ever seen on t.v. That wasn’t true. He saw it when Stefan looked at Clara and when Coach looked at Dr. Stein. 

For the longest time, Aaron had not believed in love. None of his mother’s boyfriends had loved her. There wasn’t much Aaron knew about love but he knew that any man that could beat his mother the way her countless boyfriends had, could not have loved her. Even Luther didn’t seem to love Maria. No, he hadn’t raised a hand at her, not that Aaron was aware of, but there was something far too cold about the way he treated his wife for it to have been love. Aaron finally understood why the Klose’s meant so much to Nicky. Neither Aaron nor his cousin had known what it was like to be loved, truly loved, before the Klose’s. To love a person, you can not simply pick and choose the parts of them that you want. Aaron knew that know. You had to love them wholly and unconditionally.

Aaron slid his gaze to his sister. A myriad of emotions played across her face, ranging from her usual sense of drugged amusement to genuine excitement. The school had closed early that day in order to give everyone a chance to attend the annual school festival before open house. Aaron had spent the entire day wandering around the fair with Erin and a few of his teammates. They’d stepped into the school to warm themselves up long ago but his hands were still frozen solid. Sure, he could have tugged his gloves on or stuck his hands in his pockets but that would mean letting go of Erin’s hand. Aaron would sooner walk into oncoming traffic than risk jeopardizing his chance to fix his relationship with his sister. 

“Aawen,” she cried, dragging his back from his thoughts. Her tongue was out, a piece of cotton candy on it. He watched the spun sugar dissolved on her tongue. 

“Gross,” he replied, but there was no heat in his words. She smiled wide before repeating her actions. Erin Minyard was eighteen years old but she acted like she was eight. Loving people is hard, Aaron thought to himself. Dr. Stein had told Aaron that it was okay to love certain parts of a person less than others so long as you didn’t try to change those parts of them. There were many times when Aaron didn’t like the childish person that Erin became beneath the influence of her drugs. The doctors said that the meds didn’t make her a different person. They just drew out a different part of her. If that was true, than this was just another part of Erin. Aaron might not like this part of Erin but he still loved her. Watching her giggle and lick the spun sugar off the tips of her fingers, he decided that there wasn’t a single part of his sister that he’d change. 

“Nicholas?” Dr. Stein called from down the hall. 

It takes Nicky a few tries to find his voice before he finally croaks out, “Felix?” 

“It’s Sofie now,” Coach said as she stepped out of the classroom. The twins exchanged a glance at the strangled cry Nicky let out when he saw the two of them. They watched in amazement as he ran up to them, arms wide. The three of them fell in a heap as Nicky barreled into them. “ Good to see you too, Niks,” Coach said with a laugh. 

“What are you doing here?” Nicky asked. 

“They work here,” Stefan said. Both twins whirled around to see him heading towards them. “Erik thought it best to ask the two of them to keep an eye on the twins for you.” 

“I told you they were in good hands,” Erik beamed at Nicky. 

“They’ve made great progress,” Dr. Stein interjected. She motioned towards the twins’ clasped hands. Nicky’s eyes grew wide. Nicky’s mouth moved but no sound came out. Tears welled in his eyes. 

“Thank…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. He was too busy bawling his eyes out. Coach and Dr. Stein laughed before wrapping their arms around him. Erik knelt to join their group hug while Nicky blubbered on. 

“You know,” Stefan said softly, “It would mean a lot to him if you joined too.” 

“Erin doesn’t like to be-”

“Group hug!” Erin cheered, cutting her brother off. Dragging him with her, she threw both of them onto the pile. Arms wrapped around them and laughter surrounded them. Aaron searched frantically for his sister amid the crush of bodies only to find her smiling at him. She was still clutching his hand in hers. She gave it a tight squeeze and then Aaron saw it. Her eyes were bright and clear. She wasn’t high at all. In fact, this was as sober as he’d seen her in months. 

Erin had chosen this. She’d chosen to spend the day with him. She’d chosen to take his hand. She’d chosen to hug Nicky. Three months ago, Aaron wouldn’t have believed that she’d do something like that. Hell, he could barely believe it now. Barely. Aaron let himself relax as Erin turned her gaze up to Erik. Had he not been paying attention, he would have missed hearing his sister thank Erik for all he’d done. 

Maybe moving to Germany wasn’t a bad idea, Aaron thought with a smile. 


End file.
